Germaphobes And Family
by Marymel
Summary: A familiar friend returns to the Crime Lab and gets to know everyone, including Greg's son Jackson.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **I thought it would be nice to bring back another character. Since (spoiler alert) in the deleted scenes on the finale DVD, Hodges and Henry were promoted to CSIs, someone would have to work DNA. And I love seeing Aisha Tyler on Criminal Minds, but I really miss Mia. So I thought it would be cool to bring her back. And for her to meet Wendy! So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

Even if the faces changed, the DNA lab was pretty much the same. The woman smiled softly as she looked around at the equipment that made her job possible. She didn't think she'd come back. Even though she loved her original time there, it was over ten years ago. Though some of the original team she worked with was still there, there were new faces and new job positions. Still, she couldn't wait to start her new job.

She glanced over and saw a woman looking in the window.

"Oh, sorry," the other woman said when she realized she was being watched.

"Do you have some evidence that needs to be processed?"

"Not yet. Just...this used to be my job," the woman explained.

"Cool," the woman said with a thoughtful smile. "Mine too."

The other woman smiled. "Oh, you must be..."

"Mia!"

Both women turned to see David Hodges walk in.

Mia smiled. "Hi!"

"Catherine said they hired a new DNA tech," Hodges said with a smile.

"Well, she and Ecklie said they lost another DNA tech to the field."

"Yeah," Hodges said. "Henry Andrews. Do you remember him?"

Mia smiled. "Yeah, but I thought he was the toxicologist."

"He was, but he moved to DNA not long after Wendy left."

Wendy smiled as Mia realized who she was. "So you're Wendy?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Wendy said as she extended her hand. "I'm Wendy Simms."

"Good to meet you," Mia said as she briefly shook Wendy's hand.

Wendy narrowed her eyebrows. "Um...with respect, they said you have ..."

"Quirks when it comes to hygiene?" Mia asked. She pulled a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her pocket. "I still don't eat birthday cake."

Greg and Morgan rounded the corner with Jackson and Greta. "I see hand sanitizer," Greg said. "I hear someone say they don't eat birthday cake... It's got to be Mia!"

"Hey!" Mia said as she hugged Greg. "Good to see you, Mr. Assistant Supervisor."

"Thanks. You remember my wife Morgan?"

"Hi!" Morgan said.

"Hi!" Mia smiled at the little boy and baby girl with Greg. "Is this Jackson?" She asked.

"Yep," Greg said. He smiled at his son. "Jacks, this is Mia. And she's coming back to work with us."

"Cool," Jackson said.

"You probably don't remember this," Mia said. "But the first time I saw you, you and your dad were in the book store. And you had a Curious George book."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah," Greg said. "She gave you the little Curious George doll."

"Oh!" Jackson said. "I love Curious George!"

Mia laughed softly. "Yeah, you were, what, three or four?"

"I'm eight!" Jackson said. "And Greta likes Curious George too!"

Morgan lifted Greta from her car seat. Mia smiled when she saw the baby girl.

"This is my sister Greta!" Jackson happily said. "We had to take her to the doctor, but she's okay."

"Oh, wow," Mia whispered. She smiled at the baby looking all around. "Greg, you have a beautiful family."

Greg thanked her as Jackson said, "She likes Curious George too!"

"She does?" Mia asked with a smile.

"Yes! And she especially likes Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!"

"That is so cool," Mia said with a warm smile. "And I'll bet you watch out for her."

"Yes!" Jackson said proudly. "We're trying to get her to talk more. Right now, she calls Uncle Nicky 'Icky'!"

The grown ups smiled. "Well, it sounds like you've got a great family," Mia told Jackson.

Nick rounded the corner with Lindsey and smiled at the group. "Settling in okay, Mia?" He asked.

Mia smiled, and her eyes widened when she saw Lindsey. "Oh, you're Catherine's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Lindsey," the younger CSI extended her hand and Mia shook it.

"Wow, the last time I saw you, you were, what 12, 13?"

"I'm a CSI Level One now," Lindsey said as her CSI family smiled proudly.

Mia loved getting to know Lindsey and getting back to work with the Vegas Crime Lab. She also loved visiting with Jackson, who chatted about Greta, school and how much he loved butterflies.

"Now you know why our nickname for him is Grissom Junior," Greg said with a warm smile as he watched Jackson ask Mia questions about the lab.

"Most definitely," Mia said with a warm smile. "But I see a lot of you in him, too."

"Thanks," Greg said as he poured himself a cup of coffee in the break room. "Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks," Mia said as she got her sandwich and tea from the fridge.

Greg's cell phone chimed and he smiled when he saw the text. Mia sat down and smiled softly when she saw the CSI's reaction. "From Jackson?"

"Yeah," Greg said as he showed her the picture of Jackson and Greta with their dog. "Jacks said Scruffy wanted to play fetch, so they did. According to Judy...um, Doc's wife takes care of them while Morgan and I are at work." Mia nodded and Greg continued. "Judy said they tracked in half the garden into the house."

Mia laughed softly. "Greg, you have a beautiful family."

"Thanks." Greg smiled and sat down. "So...you getting used to the changes around here?"

Mia nodded and smiled. "So far, so good. Nick is a great supervisor." She smiled thoughtfully at the man she remembered as a new CSI. "So are you."

"Aw, thanks," Greg said with a smile. "Yeah, we've come through a lot."

Mia took a bite of her sandwich. "Henry said Sara left and came back."

Greg nodded. "Yeah, she still works with us from time to time. She actually was lab director for a while. She's the one who promoted Hodges and Henry to the field."

"Oh, cool." Mia took a sip of her tea. "So...why did she leave?"

Greg sighed quietly. "You know Grissom left not long after what happened to Warrick?" Mia nodded, and Greg continued. "Did you hear about the serial bomber in Vegas a while back?"

Mia nodded. "Nick mentioned that when he asked me to come back."

"Grissom came back when an old...'friend' of his was thought to be involved. Anyway, he and Sara hit a rough patch a while back, but they found their way back together. Grissom still consults with us about entomology stuff every once in a while, and Sara's the assistant supervisor with me."

"That is really great," Mia said honestly. She smiled at the CSI. "You've come a long way."

Greg smiled warmly. "Thank you. So have you. San Francisco agreed with you."

Mia smiled warmly. "Yeah, I had a great time there. And my boyfriend will be here in a few days. He's never been to Vegas, but I've told him so many stories about everyone in the lab, he said he feels like he already knows everyone here."

Greg smiled. "That's good." He took a sip of his coffee.

Mia looked down briefly and cleared her throat. "I know Jackson called Morgan his mom..."

Greg sighed deeply and nodded. "She is. I mean...she's who he always thinks of when he thinks of his mom."

"She really loves him," Mia said. "I can tell you two love both your children."

"We do," Greg said. "And Morgan...she is an amazing person. Jacks practically adopted her when they first met."

Mia smiled softly. "That's sweet." She eyed Greg and tentatively asked, "Ever hear from his birth mom?"

Greg nodded. "We sent her a DVD from his birthday a few weeks ago. Jacks drew her a picture. By the way, he'll probably draw you one. He loves to draw." Mia chuckled softly. Greg looked away thoughtfully. "Riley...that's her name..." Mia nodded and Greg continued. "I don't hate her...how can you hate someone who gives you such an amazing gift like that?"

"Sounds like Jackson's got a great family," Mia said with a warm smile.

"Yeah," Greg said thoughtfully. "I've always said I never knew I could love anyone so much."

Mia nodded. "You're a great dad."

Greg smiled at his colleague. "Thank you."

They chatted about Jackson and Greta as Wendy and Henry came in. The two friends sat down and talked about their current case. Greg had to smile at the four of them together - three former DNA techs and their current colleague chatting about cases and anything else they thought of.

Wendy and Mia liked getting to know each other. "I have to say," Wendy told Mia. "I heard you had a lot of..."

"Quirks?" Mia asked with a smile.

Wendy nodded. "W-Well...that you didn't eat out or..."

Mia nodded. "I still don't. My boyfriend calls that a bi-product of my job."

The three former DNA techs chuckled. "Yeah," Wendy said with a smile.

Mia smiled at the three. "You know, this is cool. The three former DNA techs now out in the field."

Greg, Wendy and Henry all smiled thoughtfully. "It's good," Henry said. "I'm still learning."

"You're doing fine," Greg said.

Henry chuckled. "Remember when I said you were my inspiration, since you'd gone from lab rat to field mouse?" He asked Greg.

"You asked me where I got my hair cut," Greg said with a smile.

Wendy and Mia laughed softly. "And now look at you," Wendy said to her friend.

"A field mouse yourself," Greg said. Henry smiled and slightly blushed.

"Good for you," Mia told Henry.

"And it's the salon on Fifth Street," Greg said. Everyone chuckled.

The four chatted a bit before Mia asked, "So Greg...Jackson want to follow in your footsteps?"

"Yeah," Henry said. "We might see another Sanders in the lab."

Greg nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "He's already a Grissom Junior. And he loves science and to investigate everything...maybe we will."

At that moment, Jackson and Greta arrived with Judy. Jackson rushed to hug his father as Greta shouted "dada!" from Judy's arms.

Greg happily hugged his son and daughter as Judy said hello to everyone and left to join Doc for lunch. Jackson happily told his dad about his day and reading about butterflies with Grissom as Greta squeaked every few words as if to tell everyone about her day with her brother.

Wendy, Mia and Henry all smiled as Greg and Jackson chatted about butterflies and maybe going on a bug hunt that weekend. Henry leaned over and asked Mia, "The more things change, huh?"

Mia smiled warmly at the man she remembered as a newbie CSI, now a competent investigator and loving husband and father. "Change can be good," she said.

 **The End**


End file.
